Héroe criminal
by Inazumasonic
Summary: Si de verdad quieres conocer como es alguien realmente, conoceló tú mismo...No te dejes guiar por lo que digan los demás, y mucho menos si ellos tampoco han conocido nunca de verdad a esa persona o si ni siquiera se han molestado en hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia no es ninguna historia paralela a los juegos/series de Sonic.**

**ACLARACIONES (importantes)**

_-Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos. _

_-_**En esta historia (a parte de Eggman) no creo que vaya a ver humanos. Con lo que todos son animales como Sonic. A algunos nos los describo, a si que os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación :)**

**-Aquí los personajes tienen 9 años más que en los videojuegos. Algunas edades de los personajes irán apareciendo en la historia, pero al final de cada capitulo pondré las edades de los personajes que aparezcan.**

**Espero que les guste :D!**

* * *

Las sirenas resonaban por todas las calles de la ciudad. La luz de las sirenas se reflejan sobre los edificios y cegaban brevemente, a la gente de alrededor, llamando así su atención. Los vehículos se echaban a un lado para que los cinco coches patrulla circularan con mayor facilidad. La formación de los vehículos tenía forma de flecha. Al ver que perdían de vista a su objetivo todos pisaron el acelerador en un intento de darle alcance. El joven erizo volvió su vista atrás al escuchar el rugido de los motores acercándose.

-Sois bastante pesados, pero en lentitud no os supera nadie. -observó como todos los coches aceleraron a la vez como si se hubieran percatado de su comentario- ¿Enserio pensáis que me podéis alcanzar con eso? -sonrió divertido y empezó a desacelerar poco a poco sus pasos- Bueno, no les voy a quitar la ilusión a los pobrecillos.

Al los pocos minutos los coches lo alcanzaron y lo rodearon por todos lados creando una especie de verja, pero eso no detuvo sus pasos. La ventanilla del coche que estaba a su izquierda se abrió, de ella asomó la cabeza de un agente que se dispuso a hablar por un megáfono.

-¡Deténgase ahora mismo, Sonic the Hedgehog! -su voz sonaba algo distorsionada por el megáfono-

-¿Quéééé? -gritó con mucha fuerza-

-¡Que se detenga!

-¿Quéééé? -señaló su oreja dando así a entender de que no lo oía, aunque eso fuera mentira-

-¡Deténgase!-su grito fue tan fuerte, y con tantas ganas, que él mismo se hizo daño en la garganta-

Observó al erizo que lo miraba serio. Esta vez el agente tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiera escuchado, pero reparó en que Sonic no había dejado de correr, miró otra vez la cara del erizo y vio que este hacía una mueca de confusión-

-No se escucha nada...-al agente le dio una ataque de rabia reprimida. Sonic se encogió de hombros- Ese cacharro debe de estar roto. Mira, así ,si alguien te pregunta que quieres por tu cumpleaños, le pides un megáfono nuevo. Así no tienen que calentarse la cabeza buscado un regalo.

-Um...¿Pero que leches me estas contando?-gritó fuerte y alterado por el megáfono. Sonic volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que antes y a señalar su oreja- ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Me está poniendo de los nervios!

-¿Cómo no te ha podido oír?- esta vez era el conductor del coche quien hablaba- ¡A mí me has dejado sordo! - introdujo un de sus dedos en su oreja y lo movió intentando así recuperar el sonido-

-Acercame más a él.

-¿Estás seguro? No me parece una buena idea...

-Tu hazme caso.

-Valeee

Acercó con cuidado el coche muy cerca del erizo. El copiloto se dispuso a hablar otra vez por el megáfono pero Sonic, rápido y audaz, se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¿Pero qué?

-A ver, a ver...-empezó a darle vueltas al objeto- ¿Dónde puede estar el fallo?

-¡Ey! ¡Tú!-se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad- ¡Devuélveme eso! -asomó todo el tronco de su cuerpo por la ventana en un intento de quitarle el megáfono pero el erizo fue mas rápido y se alejó un poco más de él-¡Pero serás...!-no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que un pequeño bache hizo que el coche se moviera, esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera-

-¿Tu madre nunca te ha dicho que hay que ponerse el cinturón de seguridad? Y de que nunca debes sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y mucho menos el cuerpo entero.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Oh!-Sonic observó el megáfono sorprendido.-

-¿Um? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confuso -_No me digas que estaba roto de verdad..._

-¡Vaya! -el agente lo observó expectante- Pues al final no estaba roto...-arrojó el objeto sin mirar y este acabó dándole en la cara al agente-

Debido al golpe el policía se desmayó. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero para su suerte su compañero lo agarró con una mano, de la camisa, mientras con la otra conducía.

-¿Pero que haces? ¡Te vas a caer!-tiró de su compañero hasta que logro volver a meterlo en el interior del coche-

-Veis niños. Por eso mismo hay que llevar el cinturón de seguridad, y no debéis sacar ninguna parte del cuerpo por la ventanilla.

-¿Con quién hablas tu ahora?-exclamó confuso el conductor-

-Con la cámara esa que va en el otro coche.-señaló a su derecha- No comprendo la manía que tenéis la policía de esta ciudad, de grabar las persecuciones que hacéis. Incluso...- miró la cámara y le guiñó el ojo – ...cuando perdéis -dicho esto volvió a acelerar su paso, saltó encima del techo del coche patrulla que tenía delante y luego otra vez a la carretera. Empezó a correr velozmente ante los ojos de los policías que lo perseguían, estos aceleraron lo más que pudieron pero no consiguieron alcanzarle. Lo habían perdido.

-¿Cóóómo? ¿Lo habéis perdido de nuevo? -gritó con rabia por su transmisor-

Era el comisario de policía: Ragdo the Dog; para ser más precisos era un perro de raza bulldog, de color marrón claro y blanco, era bajito. Sus patas traseras eran muy cortas, pero su torso superior y sus brazos eran muy fuertes. Sus ojos eran de color negro ...y tenía muy mal genio.

-¿Cómo diablos se os a podido escapar OTRA VEZ?-aún estando dentro de su despacho su último grito fue tan fuerte que fue escuchado fuera, por los demás miembros de la policía-

-Bueno, señor...¡Es un erizo SUPERSÓNICO! No sé que esperaba usted que hiciéramos...

-¡Ey! ¡Chaval! ¡Modera el tono de voz con el que me hablas!

-Vale, viejo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-sus ojos se empezaron a poner rojos de la ira- ¡Maldito niñato! ¡Ni tu ni tu plantilla de inútiles habéis conseguido atrapar NUNCA a ese erizo! ¡Ni aunque estuviera a dos pasos de vosotros! ¡Fracasados!- quiso desahogar con esas palabras su rabia por el hecho de que se les hubiera vuelto a escapar el "criminal erizo"-

-¿Fracasados nosotros? El fracasado será usted. Usted es el que esta a cargo de la operación, así que usted es el responsable de todo esto. ¡Fracasado!

Esas palabras se clavaron en su orgullo como estacas. Aspiró un gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a gritar por el transmisor.

-¿Cómo te atreves, niñato? ¿Acaso sabes con quién estas hablando?- sus gritos eran más fuertes a cada palabra que decía-

-Yo sí...¿Y usted sabe quién soy yo?

-¡Yo!...um...yo no..

-¡Ja! ¡Pues hasta luego!- dicho esto apagó su transmisor-

Ragdo se quedo parado unos segundos mirando al infinito. Ese policía novato se había reído de ¡Él!

El gran comisario Ragdo the Dog. Había metido a más criminales en la cárcel, durante todos sus años de servicio, que edificios tenía la ciudad. Y un novato se había burlado de él y lo había llamado "fracasado", la palabra que más odiaba del diccionario. Y encima no sabía que agente era, así que no podría castigarle de la forma que es debida por reírse así de un superior.

Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos de rabia. Apretó con su mano el transmisor todo lo fuerte que pudo. Este empezó a agrietarse, se podía escuchar como las grietas del aparato crujían. En ese justo momento arrojó el aparato con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que por la puerta entraba alguien.

-Señor, han venido a...-su frase fue cortada dado que tuvo que esquivar el objeto lanzado por su superior-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, Ias? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

-¿Otra vez arrojando objetos para descargar su ira, señor?

-¡Sí!- cogió una lámpara de su mesa y la lanzó con fuerza. Ias tuvo que esquivarla de nuevo-

-Señor, esa lamparita se la regalé yo...

-¡Cállate!

Ias era un cerdito de color rosa muy claro, de ojos celestes. Se hizo policía porque según él: Admiraba mucho al comisario Ragdo the Dog. El comisario aceptó a regañadientes que fuera su aprendiz, o más bien subordinado, tras mucha insistencia por parte del cerdito. Ragdo, aunque sabía que lo admiraba, nunca entendió porque quiso hacerse policía. Ias era cobarde, ingenuo, torpe, tenía una pésima puntería...y otras muchas cosas. Siempre iba con una pequeña carpeta donde apuntaba todo lo que podía a todas horas, cada vez que su superior le reñía este escondía su rostro tras la carpeta mientras temblaba. Justo como había pasado en ese momento.

-Ah, esto señor Ragdo es que...

-¡Te he dicho que estoy ocupado! -siguió arrojando cosas como si nada-

-Es que han venido a verle...

-¿Um? ¿Quién?

-El Team Chaotix.

-¡Arhg! Otra vez los pesados esos que se creen detectives. No los dejes pasar.

-Demasiado tarde...-habló una voz tras él-

Ragdo se volteó y pudo ver como entraba Vector the Crocodile, seguido por Espio the Chameleon y Charmy the Bee. El Team Chaotix al completo.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verle, comisario!-exclamó alegre el líder del grupo-

-¡Nos vimos hace dos días, pesados! ¿Qué queréis ahora?

-Lo de siempre. -continuó Vector. Pero fue cortado por Charmy-

-¡Descubrir donde está la guarida del Team Sonic! ¡Capturarlos! ¡Y volvernos los detectives más famosos de la ciudad por hacerlo- gritó eufórico-

-Pues eso...-habló Vector-

-¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no? ¡No os dejo el caso!

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Solo sois una panda de pesados que se creen detectives. Además vuestro miembro, la avispa o abeja esa, solo tiene catorce años. Es un crío inmaduro.

-¡Oye!

Charmy se dispuso a volar hacía él pero Espio lo paró.

-No dejes que la ira te controle.

-Jo...Otra vez tu filosofía ninja no...

-Y además de eso,-continuó Ragdo- no sois unos buenos detectives. Resolvéis insignificantes o tontos casos sin importancia alguna. No habéis resuelto ningún caso importante, por lo que estáis a millones de años de poder llevar este caso.

-Al menos danos una oportunidad. -suplicó Vector- Creame, no se arrepentirá.

-No hay oportunidades que valgan ¡Y ahora largaos! Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Umh...Venga chicos vayámonos de este sitió.

Justo antes de que el Team Chaotix saliera por la puerta Charmy se acercó al comisario.

-¿Qué quieres, crío?

-Que por ahora solo hayamos hecho cosas pequeñas, no significa que no podamos hacer cosas grandes. Además, todas las grandes personas de la historia hicieron cosas pequeñas antes de triunfar.

-Em..esto...-Ragdo se había quedado sin palabras para contestarle-

-¡Charmy!- gritó Vector a lo lejos- ¡Venga! ¡Vamos!

-¡Voy!

Y se marchó, dejando al comisario aún sin palabras.

-Vaya...Buena frase para pensar, eh señor...

-Tu calla y recoge todo lo que he tirado antes.

-Ains. Si, señor.-dijo con resignación-

Con dos bolsas en cada mano y una sonrisa en los labios, Amy Rose caminaba hacía su hogar. Reparó en un escaparate, en cuyo interior había varias teles, todas puestas en el mismos canal. Se acercó para verlas mejor, no escuchaba nada, pero le divertía ver que las imágenes de las televisiones avanzaran en perfecta sincronía. De repente apareció en las teles un anuncio de vestidos de novia. Observó imágenes reales de bodas ,en los cuales, habían aparecido los vestidos diseñados por los anunciantes. Vio la sonrisa de la novias con aquellos vestidos blancos tan bonitos, y con esas caras que reflejaban tanta felicidad por poder estar con la persona que amaban. Suspiró. _"Algún día" _pensó para sí misma. Volvió a fijarse en la tele y vio que empezaron las noticias.

-Vaya, las noticias. Supongo entonces de que ya son las nueve de la noche -miró hacía el cielo y vio que estaba oscuro ya- Je. No me he dado ni cuenta

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa para si misma. De repente escuchó la melodía de su móvil, era "Hikaru Michi (The Shinning Road) de Aya Hiroshige" era una canción lenta y que se escuchaba demasiado flojo para captar su atención cuando alguien le llamaba, pero a ella le encantaba esa canción. Soltó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Leyó el nombre en la pantalla, era su mejor amiga: Cream the Rabbit. A pesar de que Cream tenia catorce años y Amy veintiún años siempre habían sido amigas desde que eran solo unas niñas.

-Cream ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada...No te preocupes. Solo quería saber si estabas bien...

-Hace una hora que he estado contigo en el centro comercial...No creo que haya dado tiempo a que me pase nada malo.

-A las cosas malas no le importan el período de tiempo, en menos de un minuto pueden pasar desgracias terribles.-el tono de su voz dulce pasó a ser serio-

-Am...esto...Tampoco hace falta de que dramatices tanto...

Cream suspiró.

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea que vivas en el centro de la ciudad. Ahí se concentran todos los criminales, y ese horrible Doctor Eggman también ataca mucho ahí.

-No te preocupes. ¡Si un robot de Eggman intenta atacarme lo mandaré a la luna de un martillazo!

-No lo dudo...

-Y si veo a ese erizo azul, también le daré un buen golpe. Ese criminal no sabrá por donde le habrá venido. Jaja

-¿Um? ¿Erizo azul? ¿Te refieres a Sonic the Hedgehog? No creo que él sea de los malos...

-Oh venga, Cream. No me digas que eres otra de esas personas que cree que ese erizo es un héroe-en esa última palabra se notó sarcasmo- ¿No has visto las noticias? ¡Es un criminal!

-Ya..¿Pero él que ha hecho?

-¡Pues!...-quiso continuar, pero no sabía que decir- No sé...

-Yo creo que Sonic the Hedgehog es bueno, ha ayudado a muchas personas.

-¡Pero también ha hecho cosas malas!

-¿Cuáles?

-Em...Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna...-Amy no podía verlo, pero sintió la sonrisa victoriosa de su amiga- Pero si la policía lo persigue será por algo ¿no?

-Yo solo te he dicho lo que yo veo, no lo que dicen...

-Eh...um...

Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Amy, lo siento, pero tengo que colgar. Mi madre me está llamando para cenar.

-Oh, claro. Esta bien.

-¿Seguro que todo va bien por ahí?

-Que síííí.

-De acuerdo. Adios

-Adios...

Colgó el móvil y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cogió las bolsas, lista, para seguir su camino hasta su hogar. Volvió a mirar el escaparate dónde estaban las televisiones, en las noticias estaban retransmitiendo la persecución de Sonic. Observó la sonrisa despreocupada del erizo aún estando rodeado de policías, era como si le divirtiera. En las imágenes se veía a Sonic esquivar y "jugar" con la policía. A decir verdad, las tonterías que estaba haciendo el erizo le divertían, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Luego recapacitó. "Es un criminal, solo eso..." sacudió su cabeza para entrar en razón y siguió con su camino.

* * *

Estaba tumbado ahí desde que dio esquinazo a sus perseguidores. Green Hill era un estupendo lugar, estaba justo en las afueras de la ciudad. Solo había unas cuantas casitas en aquel sitio. Las casas de gente a la que no le gustaba el ajetreo de la ciudad, sino la tranquilidad de la naturaleza y su aire puro. Desde Green Hill se veía perfectamente la ciudad, además de toda la contaminación que la rodeaba: lumínica, térmica...etc.

Sonic volteó su vista hacía su derecha y vio a una pequeña ardillita junto a él, comiéndose una pequeña bellota, que había caído de un árbol cercano.

-Hola amiguito o... amiguita -la ardilla se alejó un poco al ver que le hablaba - ¡Ey! Tranquilo, no te asustes. No te voy a hacer daño- observó que el pequeño animal seguía comiendo tranquilamente-

Sonrió. Pero luego observó a lo lejos un edificio en construcción dentro de la zona de Green Hill...y su sonrisa se fue. Poco a poco, iban a acabar edificando todo aquello, dejando a todos los animales que vivían allí sin hogar. Suspiró.

-A este paso no van a dejar ningún sitió bonito en este lugar...y además te van a dejar sin casa, amiguito -la ardilla lo miró como si lo entendiera- Este sitió es muy bonito y puro. Pero ¿Ves aquello?-señaló la ciudad- Esos se van a acabar ahogando con su propio humo, sino ya verás. -La ardilla se acercó un poco a él- Je ¿Ya no tienes miedo? - Cogió una bellota que estaba a su izquierda y alargó la mano para dársela – Ven, toma. Es un regalo. - la ardilla se acercó, poco a poco, pero salió corriendo espantada al oír que el transmisor que llevaba Sonic en la oreja, empezaba a emitir ruidos- Oh, vaya...

-Sonic ¿Me escuchas? -se escuchó por el transmisor-

-Sí, Tails. Alto y claro. ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Qué seas más disimulado en la próxima misión! ¡Has vuelto a salir en las noticias!

-Es lo que tiene ser famoso.

-Ya...Claro, lo que tú digas-suspiró-Entonces supongo que la misión ha sido un éxito ¿no?

-Absoluto. Cuándo llegó la policía, yo ya tenía a los ladrones del banco detenidos y atados. Hay que ver que lenta es la policía de aquí.

-Bueno, comparados contigo, sí. Jeje.

-¿Qué puedo decir? La velocidad es lo mio, amigo.

-No hace falta que lo jures.

-¿Todo va bien por la ciudad?

-Si, todo parece en calma. Aunque no podemos bajar la guardia, hace tiempo que Eggman no ha hecho ninguna de las suyas.

-No problem. Estaré atento.

* * *

Charmy no paraba de volar inquieto de un lado para otro mientras se quejaba del comisario. Espio se dio un palmada a si mismo al ver al niño abeja así.

-¡Ah! Ese tipo es estúpido

-Opino lo mismo que tú, Charmy – Vector alzó su puño – Ese tío es imbécil.

-Veo que todos opinamos lo mismo sobre él...Pero hay que reconocer que en algunas cosas...tenía razón. Deberíamos de dejarnos de casos tontos e ir a por cosas más importantes.

-Pero Espio, si eso es lo que estamos haciendo. ¡Vamos a capturar al Team Sonic! ¡ Y ganaremos un pastón por hacerlo! - mientras decía esto Vector se imaginaba una lluvia de billetes caer sobre él- ¿Os imagináis tanta pasta junta?

-Agh. Siempre pesando en lo mismo. ¿Y cómo piensas capturarlos?

-¡Muy fácil! Con...esto...con...con...

Espio alzó una ceja -¿Con...?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, todavía no he planeado nada. ¡Pero ya verás como se me ocurre algo!

-A este paso vamos fatal.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡Veréis como lo conseguiremos! ¡Si nos esforzamos y trabajamos en equipo lograremos cualquier cosa! - gritó Charmy-

-Así se habla, chico- Vector y Charmy chocaron los cinco- ¡Lo conseguiremos!

* * *

Todavía estaba un poco lejos de su casa, pero no le disgustaba eso, así podría ver muchos más escaparates de tiendas mientras caminaba. Se detuvo a ver un escaparate, pero sintió como el suelo empezaba a temblar un poco.

-¿Un terremoto?-miró hacía los lados y vio como la gente señalaba, gritaba y huía despavorida. Se volteó completamente, y vio como un grupo con numerosos robots, se acercaba por la gran calle central- Los robots de Eggman...

Se acercaban a un paso perfectamente coordinado. Las primeras filas de robots eran naranjas y del mismo tamaño que Amy. Todos llevaban un cañón en lugar de mano derecha. La última fila de robots eran mucho mayores y llevaban varios cañones por todo su cuerpo, pero eran mucho menos numerosos. También había varios robots voladores con cuchillas en sus alas.

La gente salia corriendo en dirección contraria a los robots, los vehículos paraban y sus ocupantes salían corriendo de ellos. Los robots disparaban a todos los coches. Estos explotaban y dejaban ver grandes columnas de humo. Eggman apareció, como siempre, subido en su Eggmobile.

-Jojojojo. Sí, más os vale correr.-rió maléficamente mientras ordenaba a sus robots que siguieran atacando-

-Vaya, -soltó las bolsas de la compra- la cosa se pone fea -hizo aparecer su martillo Piko Piko entre sus manos- ¡Venid a por mi si os atrevéis!

* * *

Sonic se alertó al ver como empezó a salir humo de la ciudad que, aunque era de noche, debido a la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad; se distinguían claramente.

Su transmisor empezó a sonar de nuevo.

-¡Sonic! ¡Hay un problema! ¡Es..!

-¡Eggman!-afirmó-

-¡Sí! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Rápido!

-Ya voy, Tails -cortó la comunicación. Sonrió para si mismo- Je. Que empiece la fiesta

* * *

**Kya! No he podido evitar imaginar que el tono de llamada de Amy fuera: Hikaru Michi (The Shinning Road). Esa canción junto con "Natsu no hi", se pueden considerar las canciones Sonamy de Sonic X (sigo sin entender por qué quitaron estas canciones y el ending 2 (Sonamy *.*) de Sonic X ¬¬)**

**Um...algo me dice... que los robots de Eggman se han metido con la erizo equivocada! 8D**

**Y en cuanto las edades de los personajes que aparecen en este capi son:**

**Sonic- 24 Amy- 21**

**Tails- 17 Cream- 14**

**Vector- 29 Ragdo- 53**

**Espio- 25 Ias - 31**

**Charmy- 14 Eggman- 57 (no sé cual será su edad verdadera, pero yo pongo esta, por qué **

**leí por ahí que tenia 48 años...seguramente no será verdad)**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic Team.**

**Ragdo the Dog, Ias the Pig y esta historia me pertenecen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES (importantes)**

_-Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos. _

_-_**En esta historia (a parte de Eggman) no creo que vaya a ver humanos. Con lo que todos son animales como Sonic. A algunos nos los describo, a si que os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación :)**

**-Aquí los personajes tienen 9 años más que en los videojuegos. Algunas edades de los personajes irán apareciendo en la historia, pero al final de cada capitulo pondré las edades de los personajes que aparezcan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

El Team Chaotix contempló el humo que nacía un par de manzanas más a lo lejos, pronto una avalancha de gente aterrorizada apareció enfrente de ellos.

-¿Pero que demonios pasa? -exclamó alterado el jefe del equipo-

Pronto la estampida de gente los rodeó, algunos se chocaban contra ellos, otros saltaban por encima de los coches en busca de un "atajo". Espio se interpuso en el camino de un joven asustado para cerrarle el paso.

-¡Ey! ¡Para!-el chico freno de golpe su carrera-Tranquilizate un segundo. Y ahora dime...¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Los robots de Eggman! - gritó alterado para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad-

-Um...Parce que tenemos trabajo, chicos – dijo Vector justo antes de correr en dirección hacía el lugar dónde se estaban produciendo los problemas-

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero metálico a esos tipos!-gritó el pequeño del grupo mientras seguía a su líder-

* * *

Bloqueó con su martillo el puñetazo que le iba a propinar aquel robot, acto seguido ella le sacudió un gran impacto que lo hizo salir por los aires

-¡Y ya van diez! - gritó exultante Amy- ¿Alguien más quiere un viaje gratis a la luna?-señaló con su martillo a varios robots, estos retrocedieron ante la amenaza. Ella sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ellos atizándoles un martillazo a cada uno dejándolos hechos trizas- Y tres más para la cuenta – se volteó y vio venir a un gran grupo de enemigos- ¡Vaya! - se puso en posición de ataque- ¿De dónde han salido tantos? - para su sorpresa un rayo de luz azul atravesó a los robots haciendo que explotaran provocando así una gran nube de polvo, cuando esta se dispersó un poco pudo ver como unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa surgían de ella- No puede ser...Es...Sonic the Hedgehog – susurró incrédula-

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? - preguntó el nombrado-

-No, gracias. Se cuidar de mi misma- dicho esto se volteó en dirección contraria al erizo azul y siguió destruyendo robots-

-¡Je! - exclamó Sonic sorprendido mientras veía como la erizo destrozaba los robots con su gran martillo- Una chica con carácter -rió y al igual que Amy empezó a atacar a sus rivales-

* * *

El agente entró de golpe en el despacho del comisario, este lo observó algo alterado por la repentina entrada.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Ragdo-

-¡Eggman está atacando la ciudad!

-¿Cómo? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí todavía? ¡Id inmediatamente allí con todas las unidades! - ordenó mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su chaqueta-

-¡A la orden, señor!- y dicho esto salió del despacho-

Ragdo cogió su teléfono móvil- Menos mal que siempre llevó uno de repuesto- se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba como había roto el otro móvil en su ataque de rabia. Marcó el número y esperó a que contestaran-

-Dígame-se escuchó a través del teléfono-

-¡Ias! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

-Es...Es mi hora libre, señor. He salido a dar una vuelta- tartamudeo algo nervioso por la actitud agresiva de su superior-

-¡En buen momento te has ido, idiota! ¿Por qué no me has informado del ataque en la ciudad? - le replicó a gritos-

-Le...le he dicho que es mi hora libre. Además, no sabía nada de un ataque, bueno he visto un poco de humo pero pen..pensé que era un incendio-tartamudeaba cada vez más asustado-

-Arg, idiota, un policía siempre tiene que estar alerta aunque esté fuera de servicio ¿entiendes?

-S-sí, señor

-Venga, me dirijo hacía el centro de la ciudad. Te espero allí -ordenó-

-Pe...pero es que estoy muy lejos del centro y el tráfico...

-Agh. ¿Sabes qué? No vengas. Total, para lo que vas a hacer- colgó con rabia- ¡Estoy rodeado de inútiles!- exclamó para sí mismo. La puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando al agente de antes-

-Comisario, las unidades están listas

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo – dicho esto cogió su placa y su pistola y salió de su despacho-

* * *

Agarró con su fuerte mandíbula de cocodrilo el brazo armado del robot enemigo y se lo arrancó de un mordisco- ¡Tomad esta! - utilizó la metralleta armada del brazo robótico para disparar a sus rivales-

En tanto, Espio sacó varias de sus estrellas ninjas y se las lanzó a la cabeza de los robots, provocandoles un corto circuito.

Mientras, Charmy, cogía todas las piezas que encontraba por el suelo y se las lanzaba sin parar a sus enemigos- ¡Toma esta! ¡Y esta!-frenó el lanzamiento de objetos al ver a una joven, con un martillo en sus manos, ser rodeada por robots- ¡Ey! ¡Esa chica está en peligro!-dijo señalándola-

Vector y Espio, junto al pequeño Charmy, se lanzaron sin dudarlo a atacar para salvarla de sus atacantes. Amy se cubrió el rostro con su martillo para que no le saltaran los trozos metálicos de los robots que el Team Chaotix acababa de destruir.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Ya está a salvo – le dijo el jefe del equipo con aire de orgullo-

-¿A salvo? ¡Yo podía haber acabado con esas chatarras sin ningún problema!- contestó ella muy segura-

-Señorita, este no es un lugar seguro para usted-prosiguió ignorando completamente lo que la erizo le acababa de decir-

-¿Enserio crees que no me puedo defender sola?- dijo mientras empuñaba con más fuerza su martillo-

-Las rosas son delicadas, señorita...

-¿Eh? No me digas que ahora estás intentado ligar conmigo-lo miró de reojo-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sólo pretendía ser cortés!-gritó alterado- Además, mi corazón pertenece a un amor no correspondido- dijo en tono melancólico mientras caía al suelo de forma dramática- ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo? - se lamentó mientras daba puñetazos en el suelo para dar más dramatismo a la escena-

Amy se quedó totalmente a cuadros al ver la escenita que estaba montando el cocodrilo, Charmy no pudo contener sus carcajadas y Espio se dio una palmada en la cara mientras pensaba_"No tiene remedio"_

-Jefe, no creo que sea el mejor momento para lamentos...- Vector miró a Espio y luego a su alrededor lleno de llamas y robots -

-Tienes razón – se levantó- Te sacaremos de aquí – le dijo a la erizo-

-Que te he dicho- alzó su martillo enfadada- ¡Que se defenderme sola!- arrojó el martillo con todas sus fuerzas hacía Vector-

-Pe...¡Pero qué haces!-se cubrió con los brazos la cara y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual no llegó-

Abrió sus ojos confundido y se volteó al escuchar crujidos eléctricos, para su sorpresa se encontró a un robot con el martillo incrustado en la cabeza. El Team Chaotix se quedó boquiabierto.

-No deberías bajar la guardia montando escenitas en mitad de una pelea- Amy se acercó al robot y desincrustó el martillo de él- ¿Ves que puedo defenderme sola?

-Va...Vale...tú ganas- dijo Vector aún algo sorprendido-

-Aún así... Gracias por ayudarme antes- y dicho esto Amy se fue en busca de más enemigos. Sabía que ellos solo la querían ayudar, aunque ella odiara eso de que la creyeran débil por ser una chica-

-De...De nada...-el cocodrilo sonrió- ¡Gracias a ti también! - le gritó antes de verla perderse en las nubes de humo-

* * *

-Mujajaja- carcajeó Eggman- ¡Seguid destruyendo, mis pequeñines! ¡Jojojo!

-De pequeñines nada,- el científico loco miró hacía la dirección de donde provenía la voz- algunos miden más de dos metros- se trataba del heroico erizo azul-

-¡Otra vez tú, rata azul!- gritó enojado mientras recordaba todas la batalla perdidas contra el erizo-

-Rata no, soy un erizo... Tuviste que suspender biología por lo que veo.

-¡Callate! ¡Nunca he suspendido nada! ¡Que sepas que tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 300! -gritó orgulloso-

-Yyyyyy...¿Si eres tan listo por qué siempre fallas en tus planes de conquistación mundial y blah blah...todo ese rollo...eh?

-¡Por tu culpa, maldito!-lo señaló con el dedo lleno de ira-

-¡Oh! Entonces eso significa de que yo soy más listo que tú ¿no?

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Ya me he hartado de esta conversación! - apretó un botón gigantesco- ¡Ven aquí, Eggrex!

Detrás de Eggman se podía distinguir como se acercaba una silueta mientras rugía fuertemente. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, Sonic, vio que se trataba de un robot dinosaurio de unos cinco metros y de color naranja y gris.

-¿Pero dónde tenías escondido una cosa tan grande?

-¿Sorprendido?

-Nah, más bien acostumbrado...

-¡Argh! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Eggrex! ¡Aplasta a esa pulga repelente!

-Definitivamente suspendiste biología...

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-gritó enervado- ¡Acaba con él!

El dinosaurio metálico rugió tan fuerte que hizo templar el suelo, se abalanzó sobre Sonic a la vez que abría sus fauces, intentó atraparlo de un mordisco pero el erizo fue más rápido y de una salto se encaramó encima de la cabeza de este para luego llegar a su espalda. El robot intentó librarse de el dando saltos y doblando su cabeza hacía los lados en un intentó de coger a Sonic de un mordisco, pero no llegaba.

-¡Yujú!- exclamó Sonic mientras el dinosaurio intentaba zafarse de él dando saltos y vueltas -¡Es como un rodeo de toros!- el robot siguió saltando cada vez más enfurecido-

-¿Pero qué haces, pedazo de chatarra? ¡Acaba con él!-ordenó el científico-

-Ya estoy cansado de esto- se bajo de un salto del lomo de su enemigo. Se puso justo enfrente de él y le hizo burla- ¡Já! ¡A qué no puedes alcanzarme, lagartija! - el dinosaurio se abalanzó sobre él furioso pero Sonic lo esquivó saltando- Mucho rugido y afilados dientes para nada. ¡Menudo rollo de dinosaurio!

El robot se dispuso a embestirlo lleno de rabia. Él sonrió y lo esquivó en el último segundo. Para la mala suerte de Eggman su dinosaurio metálico se quedó enredado en unos cables eléctricos de la ciudad que estaban un poco más bajos de lo normal. El robot intentó zafarse de su atadura pero lo único que consiguió fue romper el cable y provocarse a si mismo una descarga eléctrica al tomar contacto con este. El lugar de la batalla se inundó de chispas, rayos y crujidos mientras el gigantesco robot se retorcía entre estos hasta finalmente explotar iluminando todo por unos segundos.

-¡Wow! ¡Bonito espectáculo de fuegos artificiales! - aplaudió Sonic-

-¡No! - gritó Eggman- ¡Mi Eggrex! ¡Maldito erizo!

-¡Por fin aciertas! Bueno, ya lo dicen, a la tercera va la vencida...

-¡Cállate!

El cortocircuito producido por el robot había dejado a esa zona de la ciudad totalmente oscura, lo único que daba luz a aquel asolado lugar era fuego que desprendían los robots y coches destruidos en la lucha. Sonic y Eggman se miraron directamente a los ojos en silencio mientras escuchaban el crujido del fuego y veían sus caras iluminadas por este poderoso elemento. Los dos escucharon a lo lejos el grito de las sirenas de los coches patrullas.

-Aquí se acaba el juego, Eggman...No hay escapatoria. Está vez vas a ir a la cárcel.-afirmó-

-Supongo que con compañía ¿verdad?- sonrió con malicia-

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó algo confuso-

-Según he oído no soy el único criminal aquí presente...-Sonic se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con eso-

-¡Tanto tú como yo sabemos que yo no soy ningún criminal!- afirmó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo-

-La gente no opina lo mismo, amigo.

-Me da igual lo que piense la gente- su mirada se tornó decidida- Yo soy quien soy, no lo que digan lo demás.

Eggman aplaudió- Jojojo Bonita frase para una película pero en esta vida no te va a servir de mucho- Sonic se mantuvo en silencio-

-Las sirenas están cerca, será mejor que te prepare para cuando lleguen los policías.

-Creo que eso será otro día- apretó un botón amarillo que había en su Eggmobile y unos robots rodearon al erizo- Hasta otra, Sonic

-¡Ey! ¡Vuelve aquí!- se dispuso a ir tras él pero los robots le cortaron el paso- No tengo tiempo para vosotros- los destruyó sin mucho esfuerzo y luego miró a su alrededor, el humo y las llamas le impedían ver con claridad- ¿Dónde está? Para ser un hombre con forma de huevo sabe ocultarse bien...

* * *

El comisario estaba de los nervios. Por culpa del ataque al centro de la ciudad el tráfico se había desviado, había coches por todos lados y eso dificultaba el paso de los coches patrullas.

-¡Ahg! ¡Condenado tráfico! - blasfemó Ragdo- ¿Habéis mandado los helicópteros? - preguntó al darse cuenta que esos objetos voladores no tendrían obstáculo para llegar al lugar del desastre-

-Lo sentimos, comisario – habló el conductor- Pero los robots voladores de Eggman destruyeron todos nuestros helicópteros en una de las misiones...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - gritó furioso- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de ese tipo!

-¡Tranquilícese! ¡Mire! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Los coches pararon justo en frente de la barrera de llamas que rodeaba el lugar, los camiones de bomberos pararon un poco más adelante y empezaron a apagar el fuego. Los agentes de policía se bajaron de sus vehículos arma en mano. Uno de los agentes y Ragdo se acercaron preocupados a una mujer que estaba abrazando a su hijo.

-¿Todo bien? ¿El chico está bien? - preguntó el agente preocupado a la vez que la madre dejaba de abrazar al pequeño-

-Sí, no se preocupe. Sonic lo sacó de allí antes de que le ocurriera nada- dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su hijo-

-¡Sonic es el mejor! - exclamó el pequeño feliz-

Ragdo frunció el ceñó enfadado, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a los agentes que estaban bajo su mando.

-¡Quiero que detengáis a todo el mundo que este ahí dentro! ¿Entendido? - ordenó el comisario-

-Pe..Pero, señor ¿Incluso a los ciudadanos que haya?- preguntó algo confuso-

-A todos...Estoy seguro de que nos pueden proporcionar información sobre el erizo, o incluso él este hay dentro todavía...

-No creo que este permitido detener a los ciudadanos de ahí dentro sin haber cometido ningún crimen...

-Bueno...- dijo dándole la espalda- ¿Quién dice que no pueden ser esbirros bajo el mando de Eggman? Al fin de al cabo están presentes en la escena del crimen ¿No?- sus agentes asintieron no muy convencidos-

* * *

Observó su alrededor inundado por el humo, empuñó con fuerza su martillo a la espera de algún ataque sorpresa, pero no ocurrió nada, solo se escuchaba el crujido de las llamas- ¿Ya no hay enemigos?- se preguntó a sí misma. De repente divisó a unas siluetas entre el humo, se dispuso a atacarles pero frenó al ver de que se trataba de un grupo de policías-

-¡Gracias al cielo! Ya era hora de que llegaran – los agentes la rodearon- No se preocupen, ya no quedan robots a los que machacar. Me he encargado de ellos- afirmó orgullosa. El policía líder le hizo una seña a sus compañeros y estos agarraron a Amy- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!- se quejó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarré-

-¡Está detenida! Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, se le concederá un abo...

-¿Cómo qué estoy detenida?- le interrumpió- ¿De qué diablos se me acusa?

-Posible cómplice del doctor Eggman

-¿Qué? ¿Yo cómplice de ese huevo con bigote? ¡Jamás! ¡Además he destruido a sus robots! - gritó-

-Lo siento, pero son ordenes. Ahora venga con nosotros

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz!- intentó zafarse pero no podía-¡Ah! ¡Soltadme!- De la nada apareció un veloz rayo azul que liberó a la chica del agarré y se la llevó consigo-

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - exclamó uno de los agentes atónito-

-No lo sé...- contestó uno de ellos-

Los policías observaron sorprendido el camino que había tomado el rayo azul, hasta que el transmisor empezó a sonar. El líder lo cogió.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Necesitamos refuerzos- se escuchó a través del objeto- Aquí hay tres individuos que se niegan a venir con nosotros y a los que no podemos reducir.

-Está bien. Iremos para allá. Indicame tú posición.

* * *

El viento casi no le dejaba abrir los ojos, consiguió abrirlos un poco y observó como si todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor fueran simples lineas. Sentía el fuerte viento sobre su rostro y notaba que alguien la llevaba en brazos. Miró hacía arriba, pero lo único que vio fue una brillante sonrisa. Poco a poco las líneas fueron desapareciendo y todo su alrededor tomó forma. Se encontraba en una calle oscura y desierta.

-Creo que aquí estarás a salvo – escuchó. Volvió a mirar hacía arriba y vio con perfecta claridad la cara del famoso Sonic the Hedgehog-

-¡Ah! - pegó un saltó y bajo de los brazos del erizo a la vez que hacía aparecer a su martillo- ¿Pero qué te crees que haces?- preguntó mientras lo señalaba con el martillo-

-¿Ayu..darte quizás?

-¿De que ha...?-de repente las imágenes de los policías intentado detenerla aparecieron es su mente. Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos aún con el martillo en sus manos- No necesitaba tú ayuda, se cuidarme yo solita.

-Ya me dí cuenta de eso cuando te vi destrozando robots como si nada- rió al recordar la escena- Pensé que harías algo parecido a los policías

-¿Cómo quieres que ataque a los policías? -se volvió y lo miró a los ojos-Son agentes de la ley, atacarles es un delito...Yo no soy un criminal como tú-le dio la espalda de nuevo-

Sonic suspiró con decepción- Vaya...Con que eres de esas personas que creen que soy un criminal

-¿Es que no lo eres?- afirmó más que preguntado a la vez que se volteaba para verlo de frente-

-No- afirmó muy franco y serio haciendo que Amy se sorprendiera un poco-

-¿Entonces quién eres?-preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta-

-Sólo soy un tipo que ama la aventura- le guiñó el ojo-¡Soy Sonic the Hedgehog!

Amy rió- Sé perfectamente que te llamas Sonic. Apareces todos los días en las noticias...casi siempre perseguido por la policía.

-¿Y no cuentas las veces que he salido ayudando a todo el que lo necesita?- le sonrió y ella guardó silencio con su rostro serio-

-Con lo que te he preguntado no me refería a que me dijeras tu nombre,- quiso cambiar de conversación dado que no sabía qué contestar al erizo- sino que me digas si eres un criminal o no...

Sonic volvió a sonreír- Para algunos soy un héroe y para otros un criminal. ¿Qué se le va ha hacer? No puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo ¿no crees?- permanecieron unos instantes en silencio-Pero...-Sonic la miró, en su cara se notaba que las siguientes palabras que saldrían de sus labios iban muy enserio- ¿Tú qué crees qué soy? ¿Héroe o criminal?

Los dos se guardaron silencio como si aquellas últimas palabras se hubieran llevado el sonido con ellas. Una corriente de viento agitó con suavidad las púas de ambos e hizo que una lata que se hallaba en el suelo empezara a rodar provocando ruido y haciendo que este sonido hiciera eco en aquella lúgubre calle.

-Mira, no sé quién eres y ahora mismo no me importa- habló Amy harta del ambiente tenso que había rodeado el lugar- Sólo quiero volver a mi casa...Hoy ha sido un día complicado-dicho esto dio la vuelta y empezó a andar-

-Aunque estas calles sean muy discretas son peligrosas para que vayas tú sola por ellas- empezó a caminar junto a ella-

-¿Quieres qué te haga una demostración de lo que soy capaz de hacer con el martillo a alguien sin ayuda?- paró en seco su paso y lo miró de reojo-

-No..gracias- dio un paso hacía atrás algo asustado. Ya había visto como quedaron esos robots tras los golpes de la chica...No quería acabar como ellos-

-Bien- continuo andado y el erizo se quedó parado en el mismo sitio-

-¿Ya está? ¿Te vas sin darme las gracias ni nada?- preguntó Sonic con tono de broma-

-¡Deberías darme tú las gracias a mi por no pegarte antes con el martillo!- gritó dado estaba un poco lejos ya de él-

-¡Por lo menos dime! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Es de mala educación no presentarse!- gritó él también para que lo escuchara en la distancia-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no le digo mi nombre a completos desconocidos!

-¡Pero si dijiste que ya sabías quién soy gracias a las noticias!

-¡Eso no era a lo que me refería cuando te pregunté!- gritó justo antes de perderse entre las sombras-

Sonic rió. Acto seguido empezó a seguirla a una distancia prudente para que ella no notara su presencia. Por mucho que la chica supiera defenderse, él no se fiaba de dejarla andar desprotegida por aquellas calles tan peligrosas. Amy se topó con varios grupos de hombres con muy mala pinta pero antes de que a Sonic le diera tiempo a ayudarla ella ya los había eliminado de un martillazo.

-¡Wow! Esta chica es peligrosa- se dijo a sí mismo antes de empezar a reír-

Finalmente, Amy, salió de aquel barrio peligroso, aún así el erizo decidió custodiarla hasta que llegará a su casa. Tras varias manzanas la chica llegó a su hogar.

Sonic observó el lugar desde la acera del frente. Se trataba de un bloque de pisos de color amarillo claro de tres pisos de altura. Los pasillos del bloque estaban expuestos al exterior, lo que le daba a Sonic una visibilidad perfecta de las puertas de las casas. Vio como la joven sacaba las llaves de su piso pero justo antes de que pudiera introducirlas en la cerradura alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Eh! ¡Por fin llegas, Amy! - exclamó entre alegre y enfadado un erizo plateado- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

-_¿Quién es ese?_ - pensó Sonic-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Silver.- intentó apaciguar los nervios de su compañero-

-¿Cómo que tranquilo?- exclamó aún más nervioso- He visto ahora mismo en la tele el ataque de Eggman. Pensé que estabas ahí en medio metida. Justo ahora salía para buscarte...

-La verdad es que sí he estado ahí...

-¿Qué? - exclamó sorprendido- ¿Cómo?

-Verás, es que volvía de hacer unas compras y...- se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida unos segundos-

-¿Amy? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al igual que Sonic que los observaba de lejos-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No puede ser!- gritó horrorizada-

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamó totalmente preocupado-

-¡Las bolsas del centro comercial! ¡Me las deje en la batalla! ¡Con lo bonita que era la blusa que me había comprado!

-¿Por eso te pones así? - gritó Silver enfadado- ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

-¡Pero es qué...!

-Da igual, olvidalo...Anda, entra en casa que aquí hace frió y cuéntame lo sucedido- se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar-

-Vale...-Silver cerró la puerta cuando ella entró-

Sonic se quedó un rato mirando hacía la puerta cerrada desde lo lejos mientras una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza_ "¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Sería su novio o algo así?" _. Un momento ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso? No era de su incumbencia. Ella sólo era una chica a la que había rescatado, bueno una chica que ya tenía nombre gracias al erizo plateado- Amy...-susurró recordado el rostro de la joven. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de desvanecer esa imagen y las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. De repente el transmisor de su oreja empezó a sonar- ¿Tails?

-Sonic...Deberías volver a la base...Ha ocurrido un problema durante la batalla contra Eggman.

-Alright! Voy para allá, amigo.

* * *

-Comisario, Ragdo- se dirigió con miedo a él, sabía que estaba enfadado por no haber encontrado rastro de Eggman ni de Sonic por aquel sitio-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mientras intentaba aguantar su ira-

-Hemos detenido a tres individuos que han opuesto mucha resistencia. Dicen que son detectives o algo así y que no tenemos derecho a detenerles

-¿Um? ¿Dónde están?

-Sigame por aquí – el comisario siguió a su inferior- Son esos- los señaló y Ragdo se dio una palmada a sí mismo en la cara al ver de quién se trataba-

-El Team Chaotix...-susurró-

-¡Ey! ¡Comisario!- saludó feliz Vector- Dígale a su agentes que nos suelten... Anda...No hemos echo nada malo...

-¿Los conoce?-preguntó el agente-

Ragdo le dio la espalda a los detectives- No los conozco. Llevadlos con los demás civiles que están detenidos esperando a ser interrogados...-empezó a caminar a paso ligero

-¡Eh! ¡Oiga! ¡Qué hemos venido a ayudar! ¡No hemos echo nada malo! - gritó el líder del grupo-

-_¿Algún día me libraré de estos pesados?- _pensó para si mismo hasta que su móvil sonó. Contestó – Aquí el comisario Ragdo the Dog...¿Ias?... ¿Qué pasa?... …. …. …. ¿Qué ha ocurrido qué? ¿Pero cómo?- exclamó sorprendido y enfadado-

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

**Lo sieeeeeeeeeentoooooo muchísimo :(. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que el instituto me tiene muy ocupada ^^U**

**¿Ah? ¡Silver! ¿Qué haces en la casa de Amy O.o?**

**Edades de los personajes que aparecen en este capi son:**

**Silver – 24**

**Espero que os haya gustado :D!**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic Team.**

**Ragdo the Dog, Ias the Pig y esta historia me pertenecen. **


End file.
